


Without Shirts

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Cisco understands, finally, because Oliver begins to train bare-chested.





	Without Shirts

Cisco really did not understand it.

It was not that he complained, it was great to train in the Arrow Cave with the defenders of Starling City. Test the prototypes of their inventions against uncontrolled meta-humans, share information of great importance and socialize with people who really understood them. He had a good time with them, it was even fun and enjoyable at times. Of course they had their differences, as in any group of friends, but they resolved quickly and even absurdly, just as they were.

What happened, leaving a puzzled Ramón and even baffled at times, was a  _quella_ need for training that Oliver had ... shirtless. Nothing. He did it bare-chested and with only the trousers of the Arrow suit as a garment because, even, there were occasions when he was barefoot.

It did not bother him, maybe he was occasionally envious of the way Mr. Queen had his body worked. Muscular and firm, he also wanted to have him like that to impress the girls,  _all over Lisa_  . But it was too much work and Cisco liked French fries very much to leave them. In the end he gave up and saw them again to train.

After a while, Oliver began to train bare-chested always. His body bathed in sweat, his quiver with arrows rested on his bare back and his arms tense, his muscles firming. His chin was square, his beard was long and his neck was stretched, marking his veins.

Cisco believed for a time that it was all due to the hot summer, that while Barry trained with a loose old shirt did not mean that Oliver also did. It seemed logical, very uncomfortable to tell the truth, but logical after all. Unlike his best friend, Mr. Queen had no problems with training without a lot of clothes. But when summer left them and the other stations followed, and Oliver continued training in the same way, Cisco began to doubt.

Regardless of the temperatures, Oliver trained nothing but green pants.

When doubt and curiosity got the best of him, he commented his discovery to the girls.

" Is it really, Cisco? "Caitlin asked incredulously, as if she did not believe him.

The above raised an eyebrow, making women sigh with frustration and despair  _Men!_

" Oliver has been doing that for almost six months. Why do you think he still trains almost naked when you are in the Refuge?" Lyla asks, patiently.

"To like you," he answers confidently, pointing at Felicity.

But all security leaves him when women snort with annoyance, as if the answer had been more foolish than he thought. The blonde refuses while smiling accomplice, Caitlin and Lyla follow him immediately.

"Watch attention, Cisco. Because it's not me Oliver is trying to impress ... "Felicity says as she points her finger to her right.

Cisco turns to see.

Arrow, again bare-chested and covered in sweat-  _Iugh_  -  _shot_  arrows with speed and precision at a tiny target on the other side of the room, under the watchful eye of Barry.

Nothing new. I did not understand what Felic ...  _Oh_  .

Oh!

Cisco opened his eyes as a plate and boqueo several times as if it were a little fish. The girls at his side smiled while they denied funny, Cisco could be very intelligent and with the ability to see alternate realities, but he was too distracted with banal issues.

The brunette, on the other hand, was that he did not believe it. Oliver flirting with Barry? God! If it was not because I was seeing it, he would not believe it. Now everything made sense.

Because Oliver let them, especially Barry, go and train the Refuge. Why be with the least amount of clothing possible, always showing off, standing out.

And it was that, Mr. Queen wanted Barry to see him. He wanted the chestnut tree to see its strength, its mettle. That he was also attracted to his physique. And judging by the look of his friend, he was not indifferent. Had that been the case from the beginning? Honestly, Cisco did not want to know.

The sound of an arrow piercing the air and then digging into the target takes him out of his thoughts, Oliver had just finished his training and Barry was approaching the older to give him a bottle of water. Both smile and Cisco, unlike the girls, only moves uncomfortably. Oliver and Barry are too close for their taste, so much, that the comment comes out of his mouth without realizing it.

" Get a room! " he yells, while the girls laugh out loud when they see Barry's blush and Oliver's hard expression.

And despite having solved his doubt, poor Cisco is assaulted by a new And if it were Barry who started training without a shirt?

Undoubtedly, he had to find out.


End file.
